


A Song in his Heart

by sumhowe_sailing



Series: Snapshots of Domesticity [4]
Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Bunny sings in the bath, Fluff, M/M, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumhowe_sailing/pseuds/sumhowe_sailing
Summary: Raffles overhears Bunny singing in the bath. Cue fluff.





	A Song in his Heart

He had been out for a walk much of the morning. He and Bunny had had a late night of it, but while Bunny was blessed with the ability to go straight to sleep, Raffles had never had that knack. Instead, he went to clear his head and rouse his spirits in the bracing morning air. He did not return to the cottage until his stomach insisted. As he neared the place, their kindly old landlady saw him and came to greet him and to insist he come break his fast with her.

“I always cook too much, Mr. Ralph, always. It would be a great kindness if you would come help me get through it.”

“My good woman, I’m sure I should be delighted, but my dear brother—”

“Oh, don’t worry about him. He had to nip out for something, I saw him go. I’m sure he won’t be back til lunch.”

In spite of his own mysterious disappearance, his heart twinged at the thought that Bunny had simply left without a word to him. It was silly and vain, and entirely hypocritical, but everyone has their flaws. After she had thoroughly assured him that he would not find Bunny at home, Raffles offered her his arm and escorted her home.

It was nearly an hour later when he finally persuaded her he had to leave. It was not that she was an unbearable companion, merely that he was longing for Bunny and wanted to see if he’d come home yet. It was a short walk from one door to the next, and was done in a trice. He did not find Bunny in the kitchen, nor in the parlor. He was not in the library or even in his little workroom scribbling at his desk. He was just beginning to think she had been right and he may be away another hour or more yet, when, creeping down the hall toward Bunny’s room, he heard singing. He paused in amazement.

_Dame Fortune smiled upon me as she’d never done before,_

_And I’ve now such lots of money, I’m a gent._

_Yes I’ve now such lots of money, I’m a gent._

It was a much finer voice than he had ever suspected his rabbit of having—strong, true, pleasant. Not something to make a career of, but certainly nothing to be embarrassed about. The phrases were punctuated with splashing. How strange, that in all the time he’d known Bunny, he’d never known that he sang in the bath. He stood there, listening happily as Bunny ran through several songs that had been popular not long ago, comedies, tragedies, and love songs alike. Eventually though, he heard the tell-tale signs of Bunny preparing to leave and, quietly, he crept away.

Throughout the rest of the day, Raffles watched him with great curiosity. How did such a simple, honest (all things considered) man still manage to be such a mystery to him? And, more importantly, would he be able to convince Bunny to sing for him again? There were layers of modesty and embarrassment that would have to be got through first, certainly. Bunny had probably only indulged the habit earlier because he had been sure that Raffles had not been in the house. But it would be worth the effort. After dinner, after their Sullivans, after Bunny had two glasses of whiskey in him already, he casually mentioned that he longed for a bit of music.

“Do you want to go to the opera? The night is still young…”

“No, my dear, nothing so serious.”

“The theater then?”

He shot this idea down as well, along with the next few suggestions Bunny made. After a brief pause, and with all the spontaneity at his disposal, he threw out, “Why don’t you sing for me, Bunny?”

“Me?” he laughed, “No, A.J., I think not! I would never dream of subjecting you to that kind of torture!”

“Really, Bunny, you exaggerate.”

“Not at all. Why, if you’d ever heard the miserable croaking that passes for my singing, you wouldn’t even think to ask it.”

“But Bunny, I _have_.”

The startled expression this roused passed quickly into laughter.

“Don’t tease, Raffles.”

“I’m not teasing. I got back in while you were in the bath. You have a lovely voice, you really should give yourself more credit.”

Now Bunny shifted uncomfortably and became suddenly very interested in the carpet.

“Please, Bunny?” When Bunny looked up at him, he knew he’d won. It took a few more minutes of persuasion, but the battle had already been decided. Finally, Bunny conceded defeat.

“You really want me to sing for you?”

“More than anything.”

“Well… alright. But if it deafens you, you were warned.”

Raffles’ smile was a mixture of indulgent amusement and triumph. Bunny thought for a moment, before setting his drink aside and clearing his throat. Then he sang.

_Before a little cottage, a loving couple stands…_

Raffles recognized the opening line, and settled back to listen. Bunny would not quite look at him as he ran through most of the song. Yet, by the time he got to the final chorus, he had been swept up in the music, emboldened by it, and stared straight into Raffles’ eyes as he finished.

_Though harsh Fate our lives may sever,_

_Love has bound our hearts._

_Bound them fast and firm together_

_Until life departs_

_If the world should bring repining,_

_With its pangs and smarts,_

_Don’t forget that joy’s still shining,_

_Love has bound our hearts._

Raffles applauded him enthusiastically when the final strain had died away. Bunny blinked, as though just awakening from some trance, and blushed deeply. Realizing that his initial response had lacked a certain something, he crossed the room.

“My darling, sentimental rabbit,” he murmured, as he stooped to kiss his Bunny’s forehead, “it was beautiful.”

“I…thank you.”

“It’s late, Bunny. Will you come to bed?”

It only took a glance to see that Raffles planned to show his appreciation further upstairs. Bunny nodded, and let Raffles lead him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent more time researching popular songs from the 1890's than I did actually writing this. Lyrics are from "The Man Who Broke the Bank at Monte Carlo" and, you guessed it, "Love Has Bound Our Hearts".


End file.
